


Foster le Imposter

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Mukuro x Chisa by Devin, guest of Whore House Fanfics





	Foster le Imposter

Chisa Yukizome who just got done teaching her splendid class the difference between frosted flakes and fruit loops was walking down the never ending hallway that is her students High School. As she is walking down she shes the beautiful and talented Mukuro talking to a slighty (who are we kidding a much larger version of Seiko. “Hello girls how are you both?” She asked delightfully. They seemed to be in a strong debate over something but she wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. Chisa then without hesitation pulled two ten inch swords from underneath her maids flap separating the two by almost stabbing eachother in the face. The plump Seiko began to spin and now looks just like Mukuro.   
Mukuro “See this is whats fucking annoying. Just fucking stop mimicking people.”  
Fake Mukuro “What do you mean you are obviously mimicking me”  
Chisa being oblivious keeps looking between the two confused. Wait which one of you is the real Mukuro”  
Mukuro’s face becoming a tomato incarnate, “What the fuck do you mean?! Im a super high school level Soldier do you actually think I could be that large and do half the tricks I do?! Not to mention he…. She…. I don’t fucking know didn’t even move when they changed. They are just a 100 pound larger version of whoever they choose!”  
Chisa getting frustrated with the two students and their constant bickering yells, “if you two don’t stop I will have to end it once and for all.”  
The two didn’t stop however witty comments were being made from both sides about how the other was the imposter. So Chisa takes her two swords and quickly guillotined their heads. They fell over and the halls were once again silent. The End.


End file.
